


Phenomena

by afterism



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/afterism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Porn Battle, inspired by the prompt 'tangled'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phenomena

It really is an accident. Arthur has _repeatedly_ told him about knocking and he's looking at the floor as he walks in and then there is Gwen and Morgana and they are, well, he isn't exactly sure because he is blushing and staring at the floor again and stammering out apologies as he backs away and. Wait. What?

"Why are you in my room?" Merlin asks, eyes still on the floor as he's _sure_ they aren't entirely dressed and oh, yes, there's Morgana's dress in a heap. "Um."

"Merlin," Morgana purrs, extending a hand elegantly towards him. He blinks at it, then at her, then looks to Gwen who just grins at him. Everyone has gone completely _mad_. It's Gwen who eventually takes pity on him and steps forward to curl her fingers around his wrist and pull him close.

"We've been talking," she starts, with a glance at Morgana, "and we've decided we want you."

"A lot," Morgana adds, grinning. Merlin's never noticed quite how scary her smile can be, and, oh god. When did they get so close. Gwen's hand is still warm around his wrist and Morgana is snaking an arm around his waist and he really should protest, or back away, or something, but then Morgana's lips are on his neck and Gwen is angling his face down to kiss him and, well. He kisses back. His arms hang quite uselessly at his sides as he has no idea what to do with them, but then Gwen lifts one to rest on her hip (_bare skin_, a small, coherent part of his brain manages to squeak) and Morgana guides his other in between her legs, pushing his fingers against warm folds until he gets the idea. She sighs happily and entwines her fingers with Gwen's, leaning in to steal a kiss from her as Merlin watches for a moment, dazed.

"Bed," Morgana breathes, flush against Gwen's mouth, and he can't agree more.

The bed is small and it's almost awkward at first, but Morgana ends up on her back with Merlin and Gwen on either side and it works. The girls know each other intimately, how to make the other throw her head back with her lips parted with the slightest touches and Merlin fits, moves between them with kisses and fingertips like he belongs. It's wonderful, and she reciprocates by sliding her hand down his stomach and finding the hem of his trousers (she's kissing Gwen and can't lift her head, so she's works on touch alone), pulling open the fastening and wrapping her hand deftly around his cock and if he does squeak, just a tiny bit, Morgana just laughs in response, low and sensual. He's hot and aching against her palm and he keens against her shoulder, mouthing nonsense against her skin as Gwen pushes closer and they are just a tangle of bodies, warm and exhilarated.

The door squeaks a little as it's roughly pushed open.

"Merlin, where the hell have-- oh," says Arthur.

"Hi," Merlin says, naked and flushed and apparently unable to stop grinning. Gwen tries to stifle her laughter in Morgana's stomach, and somehow that doesn't help.

"Oh god, my eyes," Arthur moans, staring resolutely in the opposite direction with colour high in his cheeks, one hand on the door and he's not moving.

"I always knew you would be a prude," Morgana calls, lifting her head up a little to smirk at him, and it's all the challenge he needs. In four steps he's next to the bed and his shirt is crumpled on the floor, but then he actually _looks_ and wonders how the hell he's meant to fit in there.

Gwen rolls over and takes his hand, sweet and comforting, and guides him until he's kneeling between Morgana's legs and really, this isn't going to work, but then Merlin cups his cheek and presses their lips together and suddenly it all kind of makes sense. He's still surprisingly hesitant, pulling back too often and catching Morgana's eye like he's not sure he's supposed to be here, waiting for them to change their minds and, wow, Morgana thinks, he's got talented fingers and a lot to learn. She wraps her hand around the back of his neck and kisses him, slow and deep, as Gwen brushes her fingertips down her side and sucks at pale skin between her hip and her thigh and Merlin somehow covers all three, his lips on her neck and his hand between Gwen's legs and another just touching Arthur, because he can and it feels amazing and _right_.

That is, until Arthur falls off the bed and from the floor demands that next time, they're doing this in his quarters.


End file.
